The Clinical Cancer Education grant will provide support for an ongoing cancer education program at the University of Utah. The present program has multidisciplinary support for education of medical students, interns, residents, clinical associates, and postgraduate physicians as well as nursing students, nurses and other medical personnel. The broad geographic area served by the University of Utah has a shortage of trained oncologists. The cancer education grant will help to fill this need by teaching community physicians and nurses to upgrade the quality of care of cancer patients. It will also continue and expand the training programs for oncologists in all specialties. The program uses the following methods: multidsciplinary tumor conferences, seminars, consultant services, cancer ward rounds, medical, radiation, gynecological , and pediatric oncology clinics, and participation in Southwest Oncology Group, Gynecology Oncology Group and Children's Study Group A cancer treatment protocols. The program regularly evaluated to determine if the goals are being met and to plan new programs. New evaluations are discussed in this progress report.